Akame ga Kill: Wolf's Sight
by Kolomte'49
Summary: Antes de que Akame desertara del imperio y se uniera a Night Raid, tuvo una misión que le dio la oportunidad de vivir una historia de fantasía. Nadie sabe sobre lo ocurrido en esa ocasión salvo por la misma chica y el muchacho que conoció en esa aventura, y la ayudó a pesar del peligro. Ahora la historia se repetirá, pero los roles han cambiado.
1. Chapter 1

Introducción.

Mi nombre es Ramón (Raimundo o Rai, para los amigos) Rivera, y escribo este diario para quien lo encuentre. Quién sabe, a lo mejor resulta ser material para un libro o una obra (o quizás una "película" si aún estuviera en el lugar de donde vine). Como sea, debo de aclararles que está no es precisamente la primera aventura-locura que he tenido en mi vida. Y no, no voy a comenzar a relatar TODA esa historia en este libro, porque sé que eventualmente voy a tener que contarla conforme encuentre personas en las que pueda confiar en este mundo del que me dicen que todos son monstruos en piel de corderos.

No miento, MONSTRUOS, y no porque sean feos, sino por las atrocidades que están dispuestos a hacer. Pero eso está fuera de lugar, ustedes ya lo saben o lo descubrirán conforme se escriba el diario.

En todo caso solo diré un poco de lo que ocurrió en lo que fue (según yo) el momento que cambió toda mi vida.

Era un joven normal, que solo se preocupaba de sus estudios o... (joder, odio soñar tan cliché). Bueno, un día que entre a mi habitación luego de un día normal de clases, una luz púrpura brillo de la nada fuertemente (dejándome ciego por un largo momento) y una vez que todo volvió a ser claro, encontré a la que puedo decir es una de las jóvenes más hermosas que he visto en mi vida. Tenía una figura esbelta y bien desarrollada, su piel era clara y su cabello, largo y lacio, era tan negro y limpio como una perla negra (Je, Piratas del Caribe), Y que digo de sus ojos, eran tan rojos como la sangre que al brillar por la luz te genera un escalofrío de miedo y atracción. No bromeo, la chica ante mi podría pasar como un ángel... un ángel de la muerte, porque no pasó ni cinco segundos antes de que ella atravesará mi cuarto, me empujara a la pared... y apoyará el filo de una espada (que no había visto por verla a ella) en la garganta y me exigiera saber donde estaba y quien era.

Esta chica se llama Akame, y una vez que se calmo y nos presentamos, me explicó que era un agente especial de algún reino llamado "El Imperio" (vaya con el nombre), con la misión de confiscar una Teigu robada (sea lo que sea) y matar a su ladrón-asesino (sip, matarlo, y lo dijo como si nada). Ahora llámenme loco, pero creo que después de leer tantas historias de ficción en mi vida, y dejarme claro el hecho de que no era una especie de broma, pude darme cuenta de que la chica ante mi era de otro mundo, realidad, o universo (como prefieran decirle, sí saben de lo que hablo). Y fuera de todo lo sensato decidí ayudarla. No era seguro dejar a una asesina rondar por hay en un mundo donde seguramente sembraría el caos por no conocer nada, ni a nadie. Y luego de convencerla en que me dejara ayudarla –tras demostrarle que era de confianza, que estaba en otro mundo, y que le ayudaría a no estar del todo perdida– nos ocurrió de todo. Le enseñé a estar en mi mundo, vivimos situaciones que mejoró nuestra relación y forjó nuestra amistad (solo eso, no más) descubrimos que el sujeto que buscaba estaba también aquí, lo buscamos, Akame me enseñó a pelear, encontramos al malo, lo vencimos –no pudo matarlo porque las autoridades, estaban presentes–, fuimos conmemorados por atraparlo, y ella pudo regresar a casa con la misma Teigu (resultó que esa cosa la trajo aquí).

Y ahora, tras un largo tiempo donde viví mis propias locuras, me encuentro en la situación de venir a su mundo por razones que aún no estoy listo para contar.

Una última cosa. Lo crean o no también, este diario era mágico (o es, sí sigo vivo) quien me envió me lo dio por una ociosidad suya. En serio me dijo que solo tendría que abrirlo, YO, y se registrarían mis recuerdos más relevantes desde la última vez que lo abrí, e incluso como si yo mismo lo hiciera con todo y comentarios, y las mismas palabras que dije u oí (si las recuerdo bien aún. También es por eso que "fuí" tan claro al hablar de Akame). También desde la perspectiva de otra persona o como si fuera narrado en un libro, sí es que lo hace verse mejor. NI Yo entiendo cómo es que hace eso, y no esperen que lo explique, es de ese tipo de cosas que solo puedes aceptar que ocurren para que no te duela la cabeza. Yo solo le pedí que esto incluyera mis peleas, para que si realmente se hace algo más de esto cuando alguien más lo encuentre no hagan algo que sea estupido o que me avergüence incluso muerto (Sí es que lo estoy).

Ya lo entenderán conforme esto avance.

* * *

Bueno está es una historia que a estado rondando por mi cabeza en las dos ultimas semanas por unos hechos:

1\. Hace tiempo leí un fanfic de cierto autor que comenzó su historia de la misma manera (solo en lo de que Akame llegó a otro mundo) pero no ha vuelto a escribir sobre ello, más bien elimino la historia, o eso creo porque no la encuentro ni en mis listas, ni en el mismo de Akame ga Kill. Una pena, a mi me encanto como iba. Y no, no la estoy confundiendo con la de _Anime_ _Cinematic Universe Phase 1: Akame Ga Kill_ de TheBatPool96, el contexto es completamente distinto (su historia también se ve interesante por si les interesa. Todo Akame ga Kill llegando al mundo real y complicando la vida de un tipo cualquiera, aunque al menos Esdeath ya no tiene su actitud original).

2\. Me he vuelto un gran fanatico de cómo manejan a los seres míticos en las series de TeenWolf, y en Grimm (está la acabo de empezar todavía, pero me a gustado hasta el momento) Siempre me ha encantado como se adapta la mitología a historias de épocas contemporáneas. Y definitivamente en el caso del hombre lobo es mucho mejor que Crepúsculo.

3\. De nuevo, necesito algo más para poder descansar las ideas de mis otras dos historias. Otra vez lo siento para los que la siguen y esperan que suba otro, no he abandonado ninguna de las dos, simplemente me he trabado y hay algunos detalles que no me dejan satisfecho del todo para el rumbo que quiero para las historias. Es probable que incluso pare la principal, no para reescribirla, sino para corregir errores y dejarlo en un solo formato (ok, mi error, eso cuenta como reescribirlo).

Ahora uno detalles de esta historia:

1\. Todavía no voy a iniciarla, hay algunos detalles que debo considerar para el inicio. Ya planteé una buena parte del curso, pero quiero oír opiniones de los que haya logrado llamar la atención con esta intro.

2\. Esto va a ser de cierta manera una medio auto inserción. Habrá muchas referencias a mis gustos y opiniones personales (con respecto a la manera de pensar de Akame ga Kill). Algo extra de él, es que se mostrará arrogante en algunas ocasiones, o muy bromista.

3\. Habrá momentos en que detenga la historia en medio de una decisión, ya sea de mi Oc u otro personajes. De nuevo quiero oír las decisiones de los demás con respecto al rumbo que tomaría la historia. Me gusta estar lo más cerca posible de la trama original, pero también. Me encantan los "What if..." (culpen a Marvel) y no puedo evitar el pensar en meter mi nariz en eso. Todas las muertes en AGK pueden cambiar de una manera muy radical el rumbo de esa historia. Tomen la muerte de Bulat por ejemplo, sin eso, Tatsumi no sería para nada el mismo.

4\. Tengo la idea de incluir a las especies de TeenWolf y Grimm, todos Oc, y quizás con referencia a algún otro personaje fuera de las dos tramas principales. También podría considerar meter a los mismos personajes de otras series en esta historia (aunque esto aún es poco probable). Otro punto del que quiero opinión de los interesados.

5\. No tengo pensado pareja para el Oc. En principio planeo dejar a Rai y Akame como amigos muy cercanos, como Ichigo y Rukia, pero igual estoy dispuesto a considerar opciones ya sea con ella o alguna otra chica.

6\. La historia no empezará con Tatsumi. Ya me canse de ver al pobre ingenuo del comienzo. Lo qué pasó, pasó. Pero no lo comenzare ahí.

7\. No saldrá ningún personaje de TeenWolf, pero si se les hará mención.

8\. Voy a incluir un perfil de Ramón (y mis otros Oc) en mi perfil. (Que raro me siento al escribir eso) Se irán actualizando conforme avancen las historias. Solo un adelantó de Ramón: No le gusta matar. Está dispuesto a hacerlo, pero preferiría que no. Incluso buscará la manera de evitarlo.

9\. Está historia se hará tanto en inglés como en español. Advierto que no soy muy bueno aun con la primera, y eso me hará tomar un tiempo. Pero planeo subir en ambas al mismo tiempo.

Bueno eso es todo. Creo que mi nota es casi tan larga como la introducción. Oh bueno, ya saben comenten, sigan, pongan de favorito shalala-shalala. Ciao-Ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

**MENCIÓN DE UBICACIÓN**

Escritura normal

–Personaje hablando

–"Pensamientos"

*Descripción de solo acciones

*Sonidos/Onomatopeyas*

* * *

 **En alguna parte de los bosques en las tierras del imperio. Luego de desaparecer un vórtice del cielo, ¡y luego de que YO cayera de el!**

–¡Aghh, mierda! Esa loca pudo a verme avisado.

Me queje mientras me levantaba y sobaba el trasero para aliviar el dolor, y una vez calmada la sensación mire a mi alrededor.

Había aparecido en un bosque extenso, al parecer. La flora tenía una extraña mescal entre árboles de bosques y manglares. No había ningún rastro de civilización a la vista, pero debía de haber algún camino cerca por lo que podía oler: una carreta tirada por caballos en movimiento (los caballos son inconfundibles en cómo huelen). Seguí la dirección a la que me guiaba el aroma, y después de un tiempo, por fin encontré un camino que seguir, y una vez que identifique el rumbo que tomó la carreta, me dispuse a seguirlos.

Ah, pero primero sería mejor que revisará ese extraño libro que me dio la señora, y que guardó...

... en mi igual de extraño cinturón.

*Colocó mi mano enfrente del dije y de la nada aparece el libro, y lo abro.

. . . **Carajo, decía la verdad.**

 **No llevo ni un día aquí, pero esta cosa está registrando cada cosa que hago cómo si yo mismo lo escribiera. Oh, y parece que deja en negro lo que pienso mientras leo las páginas ¿Será como una sobre escritura o algo así? Yo no se de esas cosas.**

 **¿Y como había dicho? ¿La escritura se adaptará a como mejor convenga escribir lo que ocurra, hasta mencionando cosas del pasado?**

 **Vaya, incluso tiene una lista de mi ropa y las cosas que traje:**

 **Vestimenta:**

 *** Chaqueta sin mangas gris**

 *** Camiseta con capucha y de manga larga negra**

 *** Pantalones negros, tipo anbu**

 *** Guantes sin dedos negros**

 *** Protectores para antebrazos y espinilleras de metal.**

 *** Sandalias sencillas, con suela de metal.**

 *** Cinturón con dimensión de bolsillo (aún no puedo creer que 'ella' me dio uno, me hace sentir como personaje de manga. Dijo algo de tener un espacio límite de doscientas cosas en general, pero no es como si necesitara tanto).**

 **El cinturón lleva 22/200:**

 **\- Barras nutritivas x10**

 **\- Bolsa para dinero, con dimensión de bolsillo propio x1**

 **\- Palos Kali, negros x4**

 **\- Navaja x1**

 **\- Brújula x1**

 **\- Cantimplora x1**

 **\- Capa para el frío x1**

 **\- Pedernal inagotable x1**

 **\- Reproductor MP3 con todas las canciones que conozco y gustan, con batería infinita (no podría vivir sin mi música) x1**

 **\- Auriculares inalámbricos x1**

 **Ok, olviden el Manga, este libro parece un doujinshi de videojuegos.**

 **Cómo sea.**

*Cierro el libro y lo guardo.

Me preparo para dirigirme a la primera muestra de civilización que encuentre...

*Fuerte Rugido*

...Hasta que eso me detuvo.

Volteándome hacia la derecha, me encontré con una rara mezcla de gorila gigante con cola de escorpión (o alacrán, no estoy seguro). La maldita cosa tenía al menos tres veces el tamaño de Kerchak en la película de Tarzán, y digo que él porqué se veía exactamente igual. Salvo por la cola venenosa, el pelaje morado con líneas atigradas, los ojos rojos, y la especie de coraza naranja con púas que se expandía desde su cráneo y hasta por la espalda.

El Kerchak aquí, no dejaba de respirar de forma amenazante mientras me miraba fijamente. Y cualquiera que supiera de etología animal consideraría una de estas dos cosas: o estoy en el territorio de Kerchak, y me quiere fuera; o tiene hambre, come carne, y soy un bocado para él.

*Fuerte Rugido*

*Trata de agarrarme con sus grandes manos, pero logró evitarlo saltando hacia atrás.

Okey, soy comida.

*Se abalanza otra vez hacia mi esta vez tratando de aplastarme, pero de nuevo lo evitó saltando de un lado a otro, impulsándome de los troncos cuando tengo la oportunidad. En todo momento trato de no perder de vista el camino.

Y así estamos por un largo tiempo con el juego del gato y el ratón, hasta que otro ruido fuerte detiene a Kerchak y lo pone alerta. Uno con el que yo, ya estoy familiarizado, como cualquier persona lo está en sus propias circunstancias porqué ese ruido lo provoca uno mismo en varias ocasiones al día desde el estomago.

Tenía hambre, y este gorila era lo único que tenía cerca.

Ahora, sí esto fuera un anime o una caricatura, juraría que la expresión en la cara del gran primate era entre pánico y estupefacción, cuando descubrió que yo origine el ruido. No lo culpo, que alguien de mi tamaño haga un ruido más fuerte que él, debe ser toda una sorpresa, porque también lo es aún para mí. Y todo por culpa de 'ella'.

En fin, lo siento por él.

 **UNA PELEA, COCINA RÁPIDA, Y UN VIAJE DE DOS DÍAS POR EL CAMINO DESPUÉS... YA EN LA CAPITAL DEL IMPERIO.**

Dios, esperaba que Akame hubiera exagerado con lo que me dijo, pero en verdad este lugar es una horrible farsa.

Llegue a la capital del imperio hace unas horas y conseguí algo de dinero con un comerciante al que le mostré el exoesqueleto del gorila. Sabía que conseguiría algo. Y luego de discutir un rato con él, que trato de regatearme el precio, conseguí unas doscientas monedas de oro por todos los huesos, mientras conservaba algo de la carne y el veneno en un frasco (nunca se sabe).

No sé si era un precio justo, pero de seguro gane algo bueno, porque el comerciante no se fue muy feliz. Valió la pena esos programas de History.

Pero fuera de eso, este lugar es muy contradictorio. Las calles y los establecimientos dan un aspecto de que este es el mejor sitio para vivir, pero si uno se fija bien, las personas mostraban todo lo contrario. Se veían agotados, paranoicos, como si quisieran evitarlo todo, y a todos, para llegar lo más pronto posible a donde tenían que ir. Y si a eso le agregas ese leve aroma a muerte, sangre y enfermedad de los callejones, te quedaría más que claro lo podrido que está este lugar.

–"Todo está tan bien oculto..., no me sorprende que a Akame le costará darse cuenta, sí yo necesito de mi olfato y oído para confirmarlo" –pensé al recordar lo que me había dicho la oji-roja cuando vivió conmigo, le tomó años descubrir esta verdad.

Espero que este bien, este lugar es tan grande que no estoy seguro si la veré en un tiempo cercano.

Con mi vieja amiga aún en mente, seguí mi camino entre la multitud sin un rumbo fijo. Tenía planeado familiarizarme un poco con una zona de la capital antes de buscar una taberna o motel donde pasar la noche, tenía unas cuatro horas antes de que empezara a oscurecer si no me equivoco por la posición del sol.

Durante mi paseó en las calles principales vi varias tiendas: droguerías, panaderías, carnicerías, un par de mercados, tiendas de ropa y carpinterías –al menos una cada dos cuadras, y todas tenían sarcófagos (Que mala broma del entorno). Lo único que me costaba encontrar eran herrerías y armerías. Las había, pero eran muy pocas.

Cuando le pregunté a un guardia (el único que no tenía una actitud apática) me explicó que por la situación con el ejército revolucionario, muchas fueron clausuradas por sospecha a que estuvieran contrabandeando armamento. Supongo que eso tenía sentido. En todo caso, seguí por mi camino por un rato hasta que cierto grupo que destacaba en el entorno llamó mi atención.

Eran cuatro personas: un joven adulto con un traje formal bajo una gabardina roja, y tres niñas también con gabardinas pero cerradas –una de rosa, otra de azul marino y la última de amarillo miel– y salvo el muchacho que tenía el pelo rubio, los cabellos de las niñas eran del mismo tono que el de su ropa.

Ahora salvo por el sujeto de rojo, las niñas se veían maravilladas con todo lo que veían en el camino, mientras el tipo las seguía sonriendo divertido. Eso se veía agradable, era como un hermano paseando con sus hermanitas. Me hizo sentir que este lugar no estaba tan jodido como parecía, si había gente que aún podía sonreír así.

Creo que se me contagio la sonrisa del tipo, porque cuando pase junto a ellos no pude evitar sonreír cuando la pelirosa desvió la mirada avergonzada fingiendo no haberme visto, tras notar que los observaba, y la rubia me miró con desconfianza al notarme (aunque su mirada me pareció linda). Les di una inclinación de cabeza como saludo –que solo el sujeto devolvió– y seguí mi camino.

Pero me detuve. Algo había en ese grupo que me alarmó.

No lo note al principio por estar distraído. Pero ninguna de las niñas se parecía al rubio, y tampoco olía ninguna como él. El aroma de cada uno es distinto, pero siempre hay cierta semejanza entre familiares, Cora siempre me señaló eso. Las niñas por un lado tenían un aroma más rural –debieron llegar del campo hoy– mientras el aroma del tipo estaba mezclado con el de la ciudad, así que era local. Pero eso no es lo que me alarmó.

El muchacho tenía otro aroma consigo, un olor que me ayudó a reinterpretar su sonrisa como una falsa, olía a sangre.

* * *

Olvide mencionarlo antes pero sí, Rai es un hombre lobo. Y su principal relación con ellos será Cora Hale.

Su ropa la base principalmente en el uniforme de los miembros del colmillo blanco de la serie de RWBY. Claro, que sin el emblema y con algunas diferencias como las sandalias.


	3. Chapter 3

**MENCIÓN DE UBICACIÓN**

Escritura normal

 _Flashbacks (recuerdos)/Opiniones de Ramón_

–Personaje hablando

–"Pensamientos"

*Descripción de solo acciones

*Sonidos/Onomatopeyas*

 **Objetos del cinturón de bolsillo 38/200:**

 **\- Barras nutritivas x10**

 **\- Bolsa para dinero, con dimensión de bolsillo propio x1: 200 monedas de oro**

 **\- Palos Kali, negros x4**

 **\- Navaja x1**

 **\- Brújula x1**

 **\- Cantimplora x1**

 **\- Capa para el frío x1**

 **\- Pedernal inagotable x1**

 **\- Reproductor MP3 con todas las canciones que conozco y gustan, con batería infinita x1**

 **\- Auriculares inalámbricos x1**

 **-Frasco con veneno de Escorgorilla x1: 500 ml**

 **-Tiras de carne seca de Escorgorilla x15**

* * *

 **Akame ga Kill. Wolf's Sight: Persecución**

 **Recuerdo...**

 _La primera vez que conocí a Akame. Traté de convencerla de que la ayudaría, pero obviamente ella sospechó de mí, e incluso señaló que la atrasaría._

 _No fue hasta una semana después que me vio siguiendo a un par de amigos para sorprenderlos sin que me notarán, que ella lo consideró. Ella señaló que realmente los tomé por sorpresa, y yo solo le dije que seguí el consejo de uno que otro videojuego que conocía –Assassins Creed–._

 _Le hubiera querido enseñar, pero ella había cortado mi televisor al encenderla por accidente en el canal de Animal Planet durante un especial de depredadores, justo cuando un león rugió._

 _Fue una suerte que viviera sólo, porque no sabría cómo explicarle a mi abuela lo qué pasó._

 _Aun así ella se encargó de que pudiera pasar 'como alguien más' mientras seguía a otros y los espiaba. Según ella, ya sabía manejar el caminar al ritmo de otra persona, solo tenía que aprender a parecer más natural y no centrarme tanto en el objetivo a seguir; porque este me podría notar con más facilidad, y si él o ella no lo hacía lo harían las personas a mi alrededor y eso sería sospechoso. Nunca dejó de señalarme lo importante que es el conseguir todo la información de un objetivo para estar preparado._

 _Cuando Akame se fue, no volví a hacer uso de eso salvo para seguir asustando a mis amigos –lo cual siempre era divertido–. Me alegro no haberlo olvidado._

 _La moral y los ideales son de esas cosas que todas las personas terminan forjando con lo que le enseñan y aprenden por cuenta propia en la vida. Y es lo que al momento de la verdad diferencia a alguien que solo piensa en si mismo de los que tienen un sentido de la responsabilidad con los demás. Aunque eso por desgracia, a veces nos llevan a situaciones que no sabemos si podremos manejar._

 _Y aún no sé si es mala suerte, pero e descubierto que soy de los que no puede hacerse a un lado cuando sabe que puede entrometerse, a pesar de que una parte me pide que lo haga._

 **AHORA...**

El seguir a este sujeto y las niñas por el resto del día no fue complicado en un principió, la ropa de las chicas resaltaba demasiado en el entorno a pesar de la multitud de gente, y contaba con la ventaja de que desprendían aún el aroma del campo. Lo que me permitió el seguirlos tanto por vista como por olfato, permitiéndome mantener algo de distancia.

El problema real fue cuando camine frente a la entrada de una taberna, y un grandulón arrojó a un borracho frente de mí. Por lo que entendí entre el ebrio y el dueño de la taberna –quien fue quien lo arrojó– el tipo había estado bebiendo por un buen de tiempo pero resultó que no tenía dinero; por otra parte el acusado aseguraba que tenía dinero pero que se lo robaron, y para mí mala suerte decidió culparme a mí y hasta me reclamó el dinero.

Estuve un rato discutiendo con ese sujeto sobre el asunto, mientras veía como salían de mi alcance de vista las tres niñas, ¡si no me apuraba perdería incluso el aroma! Afortunadamente cuando la policia local decidió intervenir, el dueño de la taberna salió de nuevo y explicó todo lo ocurrido a los oficiales, y se lo llevaron. Si el dueño no me hubiera ayudado, seguro me habrían llevado también por alterar el orden. Le di un rápido agradecimiento al sujeto antes de correr en la última dirección por donde vi que se fueron las niñas con el tipo sospechoso. Parecía un parqué, por los árboles que rodeaban el largo camino de bloques rojos, y la pequeña torre de reloj que estaba en el centro.

 _Realmente no sé porque estoy haciendo esto. Tengo mis propios motivos para estar en esta basura de ciudad que implican el estar solo, y aquí estoy tratando de salvar a unas niñas que apenas acabo de ver. Quizás ser fan del Hombre Araña me hizo demasiado responsable. Espero que no. No tengo tiempo para salvar a todos en un lugar como éste._

Fue una suerte que el grupo se hubiera dirigido a una zona menos poblada porque el aroma ya casi se había disipado y tuve que cruzar varias cuadras para volver a tener un rastro que seguir.

A diferencia de lo que muestran en las series animadas o las historietas, un aroma no permanece mucho tiempo en un lugar y menos cuando es un sitio poblado, salvo que lo que genera ese aroma este cerca emanándolo.

Igualmente lo que encontré estaba empezando a disiparse.

–¡GYAAAHH!

Pero ya no fue necesario.

Gracias a mis oídos de lobo, logre correr hacia el origen de ese grito que sin duda fue de una de las niñas, lo que me llevo hasta lo que parecía ser una mansión con estilo japonés de un solo piso, y de un terreno extenso. Tenía apenas algunos guardias rondando.

Quisiera tener unos momentos para pensar una forma de entrar de manera rápida y segura pero no paraban de hoy es el escrito de las niñas tenía que actuar rápido tenía que actuar ahora. Afortunadamente ya era de noche, y hoy había luna llena.

 **UNOS MINUTOS ANTES, EL MISMO PARQUE...**

Seryu Ubiquitous era una agente de la guardia imperial, devota a la justicia. Su trabajo era proteger a la gente buena e inocente del imperio, e cualquier mal que los amenazara. Era una misión de la que estaba muy orgullosa del poder realizar, no solo por su amor a la justicia, sino por enorgullecer a su difunto padre quien le enseño el siempre defender a la gente de los villanos, y últimamente también por el recién fallecido Capitan Ogro, que fue como un segundo padre para ella.

Era consciente de que no cualquiera podría vencer a su difunto maestro, y los únicos que podían hacerlo eran los malvados asesinos de Night Raid. Había jurado desde la muerte de Ogro hace unos meses que no descansaría hasta hacerles pagar por ello.

Por eso, a estado tomando turnos extras en las noches (momento en el que Night Raid actuaba normalmente) para vigilar zonas como el parqué en que se encontraba ahora oculta, esperando el indicio de cualquier sospechoso. Aunque por desgracia todavía no había visto a alguno en los últimos días. Si esto seguía así, tendría que retirarse pronto a causa de su inquieto teigu que empezaba a tener hambre.

Antes de que se decidiera por alimentar a su compañero, algo llamo la atención de ambos, un sujeto misterioso en que usar una gabardina gris estaba corriendo a toda velocidad a través del parque. Podría tratarse de una persona que simplemente estuviera apurada por irse, pero si ese fuera el caso porque utiliza la capucha ¿que tiene que ocultar? También podría tratarse de un miembro de Night Raid que trata de pasar desapercibido. El sujeto era realmente rápido, si lo perseguía tardaría un rato en atraparlo.

Seryu tenía que decidir.

Y por decidir me refiero a ustedes lectores...

* * *

 **...Este es el primer punto de lo que espero logre ser el atractivo de esta historia. Y por ser el primero, solo por esta vez explicaré el cómo afectaría la decisión de un personaje para el curso de la historia para que puedan comprender el cómo funcionará lo de las desiciones. Aunque claro no entraré en detalles:**

 **1-El encuentro entre Ramón y Night Raid podría ocurrir pronto o más tarde en lo que se refiere al curso de la historia original.**

 **2-La supervivencia de Scheele. Esto ocurre en la misma noche en que Seryu la encuentra a ella y a Mine, y mata a la muy querida asesina.**

 **3-La muerte de Bulat. Esto entra en relación con los dos anteriores puntos. Para simplificar, si Scheele vive, Bulat muere. A fuerza uno de los dos tiene que morir para ayudar en el crecimiento de Tatsumi como personaje.**

 **La encuesta ya debe de haber cambiado para cuando vean este capítulo. Por favor, espero sus votos.**

 **¿Quienes por aquí han visto Killing Bites?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Inventario del cinturón con dimencion de bolsillo 38/200**

– Barras nutritivas x10

– Bolsa para dinero, con dimensión de bolsillo propio x1: 200 monedas de oro

– Palos Kali, negros x4

– Navaja x1

– Brújula x1

– Cantimplora x1

– Capa para el frío x1

– Pedernal inagotable x1

– Reproductor MP3 con todas las canciones que conozco y gustan, con batería infinita (no podría vivir sin mi música) x1

– Auriculares inalámbricos x1

–Frasco con veneno de Escorgorilla x1: 500 ml

–Tiras de carne seca de Escorgorilla x15

* * *

 **NARRADOR TERCERA PERSONA, SERYU**

Antes de que se decidiera por alimentar a Koro, algo llamó la atención de ambos, un sujeto misterioso que usaba chaqueta larga y capucha estaba corriendo a toda velocidad a través del parque.

Podría tratarse de una persona que simplemente estuviera apurada por irse, pero si ese fuera el caso ¿por qué utiliza la capucha? ¿que tiene que ocultar? También podría tratarse de un miembro de Night Raid que trata de pasar desapercibido. El sujeto era realmente rápido, si lo perseguía tardaría un rato en atraparlo.

Seryu no tardó en decidirse, cualquier sospechoso tenía que ser detenido. Sin embargo antes de que se dirigiera por el mismo rumbo, algo más llamó su atención.

Un par de chicas venía platicando por el otro lado sin ninguna preocupación aparente. Aunque una de ellas, vestida de rosa, parecía estar quejándose sobre algo, pero lo que en realidad llamó su atención fue su compañera. Alta y delgada, vestimenta china de color lila, cabello largo y magenta, usaba anteojos, y una enorme tijera sobre su espalda. No había duda.

–Sheele de Night Raid –se dijo a sí misma, olvidándose por completo del extraño de la chaqueta.

La justicia sería servida.

* * *

 **NARRADOR PRIMERA PERSONA: PDV DE RAMÓN**

Fue una suerte que el grupo se hubiera dirigido a una zona menos poblada porque el aroma ya casi se había disipado y tuve que cruzar varias cuadras para volver a tener un rastro que seguir. Aunque lo que encontré estaba empezando a disiparse igualmente.

–¡GYAAAHH!

Pero ya no fue necesario.

Logre correr hacia el origen de ese grito que sin duda fue de una de las niñas, lo que me llevó hasta lo que parecía ser una mansión de estilo japonés de un solo piso, y de un terreno extenso. Tenía apenas algunos guardias rondando afuera.

No pude detenerme a pensar en una forma rápida y segura de entrar por los constantes gritos de dolor y suplica que las niñas daban, y que no perturbaron en nada a los guardias, tenía que actuar enseguida. Afortunadamente para mí ya era de noche, y hoy había luna llena.

Un último grito me señaló el extremo de la mansión al que debía dirigirme.

* * *

 **TERCER PUNTO DE VISTA. DENTRO DE LA MANSIÓN.**

Air no podía creerlo. Quería que todo fuera una pesadilla, una muy horrible pesadilla de la que fuera pronto a despertar.

Todo había parecido tan perfecto cuando llegó junto a Fal y Luna a la capital, y fueron recibidas por un joven guapo llamado Bach que parecía una persona tan amable y considerada. Incluso les había llevado a comprar ropa nueva. Pero al final todo había sido una farsa para traerlas a una especie de infierno.

Bach no solo había jugado con ellas, sino que las había entregado sin ningún remordimiento a unos hombres que no tardaron en 'romperlas'. Ya le habían roto las piernas a Fal, y otro acababa de sacarle uno de sus ojos a Luna. Los gritos y súplicas no tardaron en oírse en ninguno de los casos, y fueron seguidos por las risas de esos monstruos.

Sólo Air no había hecho ruido alguno, la horrible imagen de sus amigas torturadas y el miedo eran tales que no podía reaccionar. Ni siquiera había oído cuando otro de esos sujetos –uno con nariz redonda de payaso– señaló al hombre que la sujetaba. Solo cuando sintió su ropa siendo desgarrada, pudo reaccionar.

Le dijeron que sería entregada a un perro en celo.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de Air, mientras veía como el perro se aproximaba; mientras oía cómo golpeaban a Fal; mientras Luna imploraba por qué la dejaran y se agitaba para que no le quitaran su ahora único ojo.

*Ruido de ventana quebrándose*

 **Akame ga Kill - 09 Gekisen OST**

Todos detuvieron lo que hacían de forma abrupta en lo que se volteaban hacia el origen del repentino ruido, detrás de Chad y sus clientes.

Trozos de vidrio estaban esparcidos por el suelo, y una figura empezó a alzarse del lugar. Tenía una estatura promedio y salvo por una chaqueta sin manga gris, tenía el cuerpo cubierto de negro junto con la cara oculta bajo una capucha.

Uno de los guardias le exigió identificarse, pero no dijo nada. Sólo se quedó mirando hacia donde estaban las niñas y ligeramente empezó a temblar.

Todos vieron un par de puntos rojos carmesí que empezaron a brillar de donde deberían de estar los ojos, seguido de un fuerte gruñido los alteró a todos. Bach sobre todo. Al mirar esos 'ojos' sólo pudo pensar en la famosa asesina de Night Raid.

El primero en reaccionar fue el perro que por instinto se alejó lo más posible del extraño, mientras aullaba aterrado.

Los guardias que salieron de su sorpresa corrieron enseguida hacia la figura encapuchada con armas listas: cuchillos, garrotes, espadas y solo algunas armas de fuego.

Tres eran los más próximos al extraño, que seguía en su lugar gruñendo.

 **OST 1:32**

De pronto el extraño saltó hacia ellos y apoyó las manos en la cabeza del más próximo; de un giro le torció el cuello matándolo, antes de caer al suelo y arrojarlo al grupo más cercano derribándolos a todos.

Enseguida desapareció en un borrón para luego aparecer encima de Bach, estrellando con su mano la cabeza de uno de los clientes –uno que no dejaba de babear– con tal fuerza que le destrozó el cráneo, para luego repetir su anterior movimiento arrojando el cuerpo a otros tres guardaespaldas. Solo que estos, ya habiendo visto ese movimiento, y se prepararon para evitarlo. Hasta que el cadáver pasó por encima de ellos.

Fue un engaño.

El extraño aprovechó su trampa y en otro borrón de velocidad pasó entre ellos, quienes unos segundos después cayeron al suelo muertos mientras sus cuerpos se desangran por unos cortes –dos por la garganta y uno por el pecho–. Luego el extraño, no… Monstruo a los ojos de todos, se detuvo tras los cuerpos y se gira hacia otro que trata de decapitarlo con una katana por su lado izquierdo. Lo detiene embistiéndolo. Luego lo sujeta y usa como escudo humano contra un tirador, al cual también embiste con el cuerpo contra una pared, apuñalándolos de muerte con la katana.

No se quedó mucho tiempo en su lugar impulsándose de nuevo hacía un lado, evitando por poco unos disparos que golpearon los cadáveres. Al notarlo, vio que justo detrás de donde había estado se encontraba un grupo de cinco: dos espadachines, un sujeto con sais, y los dos tiradores responsables de los disparos, recargando.

Aprovechando que estaba cerca de una columna se impulsó con ella para llegar al grupo.

Con gran agilidad paso entre los tajos de las espadas y saltó sobre el usuario de sais para alcanzar a los tiradores que ya volvían a apuntarle. Logra desviar el disparo y el arma del primero, luego perfora y retira las garras de su garganta en un instante. Se trasladó hacia el segundo, con quien pelea por el arma, y en un rápido movimiento entra en su espacio para dirigir el arma hacia el usuario de Sais y matarlo con el disparo.

El tirador trato de agarrarlo, pero el extraño volvió a girarse hacia él y le mordío el lado izquierdo del cuello, arrancándole un gran pedazo de piel y músculo, dejándole morir desangrado.

El encapuchado no permitió que el cuerpo cayera al suelo porque en seguida volvió a girar hacia dónde estaban los espadachines, permitiéndole parar un corte que llegó a los pulmones del hombre muerto; mientras que con la mano logró parar la segunda al sostenerla cerca del mango, y de alguna forma evitando ser cortado.

Los dos espadachines se aterraron ante la muestra de habilidad del extraño, y más cuando notaron que al parar la segunda espada no dio ninguna muestra de dolor.

–¡Q-qué diablos eres tú? –gritó el pensamiento de ambos el segundo.

Pero la única respuesta que hubo fue que al primero le cortó la garganta de un tajo, y al segundo le quitó la espada sin problemas, por el miedo que tenía, para luego enterrarle el filo en el cuello.

Mientras el extraño peleaba con este último grupo de guardias. Qué era el último que quedaba dentro de la sala, salvo por los que sostenían a las niñas. Bach y sus dos últimos clientes miraron cada vez más aterrados lo que sucedía frente a ellos.

Un solo hombre estaba aniquilando todo un grupo de guardias entrenados y armados como si nada. El joven rubio que trataba de mantener la calma estaba cuestionando cómo ese sujeto podía pasar entre sus hombres y dejarles esos cortes profundos si no llevaba arma alguna en sus manos.

–"¡Esperá cortes?"

Entonces miró la herida de uno de los cuerpos, y descubrió cuatro cortes en forma de garra; cortes profundos. Entonces miro la criatura y entre la poca luz que le daba pudo divisar unas largas, gruesas y filosas garras de las que brillaba algo de sangre. Lo que lo calmó un poco, sabiendo ahora que no se trataba de la famosa asesina que –bien se sabía– manejaba una espada. Entonces tenían una oportunidad de escapar.

Sin decir nada corrió hasta el fondo de la habitación siendo seguido por sus clientes que lo notaron irse y los tres guardias que tiraron a las niñas para seguirlos hacia la trampilla que los llevaría al túnel de escape.

* * *

Cayendo al fin el cuerpo del segundo espadachín, Ramón pudo escuchar el grito de las niñas al caer de forma brusca al suelo. Virandose hacia ellas, notó al tipo rubio metiéndose dentro de una trampilla, siendo seguido por tres guardias y unos hombres en trajes blancos.

Sabiendo que no los alcanzaría tomó las dos espadas de los cuerpos y las arrojó hacia el grupo que se peleaba por entrar por la puerta secreta, esperando que se clavaran en alguno de ellos. Logró darle a los sujetos de blanco, que fueron los últimos en llegar, matándolos.

Estaba a punto de correr hacia la trampilla cuando un sonido agudo lo detuvo de golpe. Alguien, no muy lejos, estaba usando un silbato que resultaba muy agudo para sus oídos.

 **FIN DEL OST.**

 **NARRADOR PRIMERA PERSONA: PDV DE RAMÓN**

Ésos malditos silbatos. A diferencia de los perros tengo la fortuna de poder cubrirme los oídos, pero eso no evita que siga zumbando en mis tímpanos esos molestos ruidos.

Afortunadamente no duró mucho y pude centrarme en esos bastardos de nuevo. Sin embargo era demasiado tarde para seguirlos. Habían logrado entrar por la puerta oculta, que cerraron, y era probable que contará con algún seguro con el que terminaría peleándome antes de poder alcanzarlos. Además era probable que fuera alguno de ellos el que hiciera sonar el silbato como una señal de alarma, por lo que es probable que vengan guardias hacia aquí y...

*Sollozos*

Llantos, unos dolorosos llantos me recordaron de golpe que mi objetivo no eran esos miserables.

Al voltearme pude sentir cómo mi pecho se hundía ante la vista de las tres niñas, que se habían acurrucado entre ellas para consolarse. El aroma del miedo las cubría a todas y pude sentir la sangre de una de ellas: la niña de azul solo sostenía a sus amigas con una de sus manos mientras se tapaba el ojo derecho, o donde debió de tener su ojo, si la sangre que corría por su manga me aclaraba lo que le había pasado. La de amarillo se encontraba sostenida por sus dos amigas mientras me miraba con claro miedo y hacía un inútil esfuerzo de resistir el dolor que seguro provenía de sus rodillas rotas y asentadas en ángulos que no deberían de ser posible. Solo la de rosa parecía no tener nada ademas de su ropa desgarrada, pero como las otras dos estaba aterrada con verme.

No pude evitar cuestionarme como trataría con esto.

* * *

19-Diciembre-2019

* * *

 **Originalmente tenia pensado que una de las niñas fuera tomada como rehén y falleciera, pero por el tiempo que me ha tomado en escribir el capítulo (tanto por mis responsabilidades, como mis distracción) al final lo he tenido que dejar así. Eso, y que recorde que esta no debía de ser una historia tan detallista.**


	5. Chapter 5

**MENCIÓN DE UBICACIÓN**

Escritura normal

–Personaje hablando

–"Pensamientos"

*Descripción de sólo acciones

*Sonidos/Onomatopeyas*

* * *

 **ANTERIORMENTE**

Ésos malditos silbatos. Por suerte puedo cubrirme los oídos a diferencia de los perros, pero eso no evita que siga zumbando en mis tímpanos esos molestos ruidos.

Afortunadamente no duró mucho y pude centrarme en esos bastardos de nuevo. Sin embargo era demasiado tarde para seguirlos. Habían logrado entrar por la puerta oculta, que cerraron, y era probable que contará con algún seguro con el que terminaría peleándome antes de poder alcanzarlos.

Además era probable que fuera alguno de ellos el que hiciera sonar el silbato como una señal de alarma, por lo que es probable que vengan guardias hacia aquí y...

*Sollozos*

Llantos. Unos llantos de dolor me recordaron de golpe que mi objetivo no eran esos miserables.

Al voltearme pude sentir cómo mi pecho se hundía y se me escapaba la rabia ante la vista de las tres niñas, que se habían acurrucado entre ellas para consolarse. El aroma del miedo las cubría a todas y pude sentir la sangre de dos de ellas: la niña de azul solo sostenía a sus amigas con una de sus manos mientras se tapaba el ojo derecho, o donde debió de tener su ojo –si la sangre que corría por su manga me aclaraba lo que le había pasado. La de amarillo era sostenida por sus dos amigas mientras me miraba con claro miedo y hacía un inútil esfuerzo de resistir el dolor que seguro provenía de sus rodillas rotas y asentadas en ángulos que no deberían de ser posible. Solo la de rosa parecía no tener nada además de su ropa desgarrada, pero como las otras dos estaba aterrada con verme.

No pude evitar cuestionarme cómo trataría con esto.

* * *

 **DÍA 5 TRAS LA LLEGADA AL MUNDO DE AKAME. INTERACTUANDO CON LAS NIÑAS**.

Convencer a un grupo de niñas que acabas de salvar de que no eres un monstruo, luego de verte comportandote como uno, no es fácil. Nada fácil. Apenas traté de acercarme a ellas se encogieron lo más posible mientras se pegaban una a la otra, buscando seguridad. Afortunadamente la niña que le faltaba un ojo –luego me enteré que se llamaba Luna–, pudo superar su miedo y me pregunto que quien era.

Clásica línea de películas.

Luego de presentarnos pude convencerlas de que me siguieran para salir del lugar. Tuve que cargar a Fal (la de amarillo) por sus piernas, y le di mi capa para el frío a Air (la que le rompieron su abrigo rosa).

Han pasado unas semanas desde el incidente donde las conocí y actualmente nos quedamos en un departamento sobre la taberna donde casi perdí su rastro. Me encontré con el propietario, Renzu, mientras tratábamos de pasar desapercibidos; lo cual resultó no ser difícil.

Al parecer durante la misma noche sonó una alarma que llevó a todos los guardias a investigar un incidente, en un parque; que según oí fue debido a miembros de Night Raid, y nos enteramos de eso al dia siguiente. Espero que Akame este bien.

En fin, Renzu al parecer es una de las pocas personas de corazón amable en es lugar. No dudo en llevarnos a su casa, –lo cual acepte tras oír su corazón para saber que no nos engañaba– donde luego llamó a un amigo suyo –un médico– para que revisara a las niñas. Tuve que darle la mitad de mi dinero para el tratamiento de ambas. Buena persona o no, los medicamentos y materiales cuestan; incluso con el descuento que nos ofreció.

Air, Fal y Luna no dijeron nada los primeros días y no salían del cuarto más que para comer, lo cual el amigo de Renzu explicó que no era nada extraño debido a su situación. La primera en atreverse en salir fue Air; ella me agradeció en nombre de las tres, y yo le pedí que me contara cómo es que terminaron en esa situación.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas de la taberna para hablar de ello a cuatro días de conocerlas.

Ella dudo en decirmelo un momento, pero luego me explicó que fueron vendidas para asegurar el bienestar de su pueblo pagando los impuestos del imperio. De cierta forma no me sorprendió mucho eso, tenía algo de sentido en un entorno como este imperio; aunque debo suponer que por el alto precio que dice que pagaron por ellas, fue una venta con condiciones específicas, lo cual era una señal de bandera roja para mí. Me temo –en el mejor de los casos– que dicho pueblo nunca espero que las tres fueran a terminar en esta situación.

Otra cosa que tristemente al parecer, no es extraña por aquí. Según Renzu, ese era uno de los métodos por el que los ricos lograban abusar de la gente de campo que llegaba con el triste deseo de lograr el éxito. Justo el sueño de propaganda del primer mundo, en cualquier lado.

Lo curioso fue cuando mencionó que todo pasó porque bajaron la guardia, según ella todos los hombres son lobos –menuda ironía considerando quien fue el que las salvó.

La forma en que lo dijo me hizo pensar en ella como una de esas niñas, que en los animes resultan ser algo inocentes y se esfuerzan mucho a pesar de ser torpes, ¿algo como Wendy Marvel tal vez?

Tuve que olvidarme de la idea cuando de repente empezó a llorar. Aquí… en medio de la taberna… donde todos me miraron como si fuera lo peor del mundo.

"Mierda, ¿cómo termine en esto?" –pensé entonces.

Afortunadamente no tuve que explicar nada, o tratar de hacerla dejar de llorar. Ella se aferró a mí, supongo que solo pensar en ello le recordó la experiencia.

Consolar gente no es lo mio, lo unico que pude hacer fue abrazarla. Ella se alteró por el contacto un momento, pero en cuanto empecé a frotar su espalda ella se aferró y me abrazó con más fuerza mientras seguía su llanto. Ni siquiera me importó que nos siguieran mirando.

* * *

 **DÍA 14 TRAS LA LLEGADA AL MUNDO DE AKAME.**

Air y Luna empezaron a trabajar como meseras en el establecimiento de Renzu, una vez parecieron superar la experiencia; por su parte Fal le ayudaba con las cuentas debido a su 'situación'. Al parecer ella trabajaba en una tienda en su viejo pueblo, lo que ayudó a que tuviera un trabajo con el cual distraerse en lo que esperábamos a que volviera el doctor.

Los opciones de tratamiento de brazos y piernas rotas fueron, sorprendentemente, comunes en este lugar. Algo sobre una bestia peligro rara (Danger Beast, le dicen) semejante a los tiburones, pero con un cartílago que se adapta sin problema al aplicarlo. El animal es tan grande como un Megalodón de veinte metros, y habita mar adentro. Demasiado raro de verlo, los últimos fueron hace unos años **[1]**.

Pero los medios y médicos capacitados –entre ellos el amigo de Renzu– eran muy pocos. La mayoría eran invocados por el ejército imperial debido a las expediciones y algunos conflictos con los revolucionarios, así que las oportunidades de atender a Fal era poca, y mucho más contar con lo que necesite el médico. Siendo honestos es probable que se tenga que resignar a la silla de rueda.

Yo por mi parte, hago trabajos de turno nocturno en el bar, mientras que por el dia hago algo parecido misiones, para algo parecido a un gremio que hay entre la zona de los barrios pobres y los de clase media.

Recuerdan la película de deadpool? Bueno, sí son del mismo lugar que yo, se los pregunto. Creo que en el bar de su amigo que dice lo del aguacate, se podían tomar trabajos mercenario, aqui es algo parecido, solo que en lugar del amigo feo, hay una mujer –quizás en sus cuarenta y fisicoculturista, a la que le dicen Creak. Divertida la historia de cómo se ganó el apodo, algo sobre un tipo que trato de zafarse de una llave de lucha.

Ahí tomó principalmente trabajos de mensajería dentro de la capital y recolección de materiales en los alrededores. No se gana mucho con la entrega de paquetes, pero las recompensas en la recolección varía de acuerdo al riesgo, y como bono puedo quedarme con algo de lo que junte.

Ahora, por qué hago esto? Pues no es solo para ganarme la comida, por Fal o mantener mi cuarto en los departamentos de Renzu. Sino para enterarme de los incidentes que ocurren en los alrededores, y para conocer tanto por dentro como por fuera lo que hay y ocurre en la capital. Es interesante ver qué tan boca suelta son algunos de los guardias que vienen para dejar los anuncios de trabajo y beber; creen que porque hablan en murmullos no se les entienden. No, eso solo pasa cuando empiezan a balbucear por lo ebrios que quedaban. En parte también ayudan mis sentidos mejorados.

La cosa así se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina ya que ya me estaba acostumbrando tanto a los trabajos y los recolección de información, como convivir con las tres niñas. Una vida lo suficientemente entretenida. Al menos así fue hasta que me soltaron la bomba.

* * *

 **DÍA 15 TRAS LA LLEGADA AL MUNDO DE AKAME.**

No podían salvar las piernas de Fal. El doc por fin había regresado solo para decírnoslo. Que otro médico, uno famoso que trabajaba directamente para el emperador había mandado a tomar todos los recursos que ayudaría a Fal siquiera solo el caminar.

Nos dijo que la apropiación de recursos estaba prohibido, pero dado que el paciente del otro doctor era un usuario de las armas imperiales le permitieron tomar 'todo lo que necesitará', es decir que lo tomo todo. Y una vez que su operación fue un éxito el doctor aseguró que tuvo que usar buena parte del cartílago en el proceso, y que requeria de lo que había sobrado solo en caso de que se mostraran daños posteriores a la cirugía que no se notaran antes. Esa fue la explicación oficial que le dieron.

Lo raro era que por la fama del doctor era ilógico que lo necesitara todo ya que era como un Stephen Strange, según oí, con respecto a operaciones quirúrgicas. Seguramente solo quiso tenerlo para él mismo, pues tenía fama de experimentar con presos también.

Tras oírlo Luna y Air no dejaron de suplicarle al doctor por algún otro medio o si podía hablar con el otro doctor, pero por su mirada evasiva podía decir que era algo imposible. El tipo ni siquiera había ido a dejar sus pertenencias a su casa aún.

Fal por su parte no había dicho ni una palabra aun, pero por cómo temblaban sus manos no necesitaba hacerlo.

De por sí ya era su situación difícil, con algunos dolores repentinos en sus rodillas. Los cuales yo trataba con mi habilidad para aliviar el dolor. Volver a su pueblo tambien parecia imposible; temían volver a ser vendidas, y tal como estaban Fal y Luna podrían abandonarlas por considerarlas una 'carga'.

Para empeorarlo todo una vez que el médico se fue, con Renzu acompañandolo, las niñas empezaron a suplicarme a mí.

¿Recuerdan que mencioné que me pidieron saber qué es lo que era? Resulta que el mito del hombre lobo no era ajeno a este mundo. Cuando se lo conté a Air no tardó en hacer las preguntas clásicas: "¿Sòlo te conviertes en luna llena? ¿Pierdes el control? ¿Te sale pelo por todos lados? ¿Te vuelves un lobo por completo? ¿Una mordida basta par convertirte? ¿Es cierto lo de la plata?...".

–"Por su puesto, siempre la plata" –pensé divertido en ese momento **[2]**.

No sé porqué pero decidi no solo responder y corregir algunas de sus preguntas, sino contarle algunas de las cosas que había aprendido gracias a quienes me introdujeron al otro mundo que existía en mi realidad: cosas como la habilidad de oler las emociones, las manadas y jerarquías, aliviar el dolor y autosanarse, y como algunos que se convierten incluso mejoraron tanto que superan enfermedades crónicas. Pero ahora me arrepiento.

Ellas querían que convirtiera a Fal, creyendo que habría una posibilidad de que recuperara sus piernas de esa forma. A lo que me negué rotundamente, pero no dejaron de insistir. Trate de explicarles lo que implicaba el hacerlo; la posibilidad de que su cuerpo no acepté el 'don', como a veces le digo **[3]** , y podría morir. Y en caso de que lo lograra, en algun momento podria tener que alejarse de ellas debido a que alguien descubra quién es ella. Lo que era muy probable en un lugar como este imperio y las dificultades de las primeras lunas llenas hasta que lograra aprenderlo, en lo cual yo no tenía el tiempo para ayudarla.

Pero eso no les importo, insistieron e insistieron, llegaron a decir que ellas mismas se convertirían para no dejarla nunca. Air y Luna trataron de ofrecerse como un pago para convencerme; ya sea en un sentido sexual o de servidumbre no me importó, porque lo único que consiguieron fue enojarme con eso. No las salve de casi terminar en algo peor que esa vida, solo para que ahora tratarán de arrastrarse ante mi con algo parecido.

Sin embargo antes de que se los dijera para callarlas, me interrumpieron.

–¡Solo yo lo haré! –nos calló Fal haciéndonos mirarla.

Ella me miro directo a los ojos y luego hizo un intento de inclinarse ante mí desde su silla, mientras me pedía por sí misma que la convirtiera en una mujer lobo. Y cuando volví a mencionar el hecho de que podría morir, ella solo dijo que lo aceptaria si ocurría; que ella le prometió a sus amigas que sería la que las protegería de todo en la capital y que yo era ahora su única oportunidad para mantener esa promesa, tras lo ocurrido.

Si bien, entendía lo que querían hacer: reacomodar las articulaciones y esperar que las habilidades curativas le devolvieran la capacidad de caminar. Jamas escuche de un caso parecido, había oído como el convertirse en hombre lobo curaba las enfermedades crónicas como el asma, pero nada de devolver la capacidad de caminar, no sabía de nada que respaldara la idea. Y obviamente se lo dije. **[4]**

–Entonces buscaré la manera de protegerlas desde esta silla –fue lo que dijo.

De nuevo quería decirle que no era una opción y todo lo que implicaría el convertirla, pero algo me detuvo. Desde que Fal me pidió que la convirtiera puede sentir una ola de aromas venir de ella, la determinación de correr el riesgo; la ansiedad y el miedo a mi rechazo por darle lo que me pedía; las dudas… pero también la vergüenza y desprecio. Vergüenza por fallar a su promesa, y desprecio hacia sí misma por su impotencia.

Maldita sea.

Realmente no sabia que hacer, siquiera ¿por qué me estoy quedando con ellas?:

a)Rechazar la petición de las niñas e irme.

b)Rechazar la petición de las niñas, pero quedarme con ellas.

c)Aceptar.

* * *

2019/06/02

1-Ok, no entrare en detalles con este punto pero es una referencia al uso del cartilago de tiburón para fortalecer las articulaciones.

2-En la serie Teenwolf, se señala que el apellido Argent (del que vienen los cazadores de la serie) significa plata, y se señala que es debido a eso que se origina el mito de que solo la plata puede matar a un Hombre lobo, cuando en realidad se refiere a que solo los Argent (Cazadores) pueden. Aun así es una idea popular que siempre se señala en el mito del hombre lobo, por lo que a mi parecer es algo divertido que siempre se piensa cuando alguien oye sobre un nuevo personaje de hombre lobo "Oye, ¿y que le hace la plata?". Aun que no recuerdo si en la serie al final si le podía hacer algo o no.

3-Llamarlo 'don' es una referencia a la novela de Anne Rice, _El don del Lobo_. La leí hace un tiempo.

4-Aunque principalmente es un capricho que se me ocurrió para que mi Oc se quede con las niñas, tambien quisiera saber que opinan los que han visto la serie de Teenwolf (si no es que solo comentan los fans de Akame ga Kill). La idea viene más que nada de la vez en que Kira se encuentra herida y se aplica dolor para sanar. Si, ya se que ella es una Kitsune (ya vi toda la serie, aunque no recuerdo todos los detalles). Pero el punto es que en ese momento su madre se comunica con ella y le comenta las similitudes entre los Kitsune y los Hombre lobo, entre ellos la habilidad de sanar tras aplicarse dolor. Así que lo vi como una posibilidad para que Fal volviera a caminar. De ahí que crea que es posible que al convertirla, y al no ser natural lo que le pasó a sus piernas haya una oportunidad de salvarla.

ALGO QUE CREO NECESARIO SEÑALAR ES QUE ESTOY ASUMIENDO QUE HAY LAPSOS DE UN MES ENTRE CADA ASESINATO IMPORTANTE DE LA TRAMA (AKAME GA KILL), SI ALGO ME DICE EL QUE SIEMPRE HAY LUNA LLENA, SEGÚN RECUERDO. NO SÉ SI ALGUIEN SEPA Y PUEDA CONFIRMARMELO.

La votación solo seran hasta el 14 de Junio, para empezar a escribir el siguiente capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

**LOCALIZACIÓN Y TIEMPO**

Escritura normal

–Palabras de Personaje

–"Pensamientos"

* Sonidos / Onomatopeyas *

* * *

 **PASADO DE RAMÓN. TIEMPO DESPUÉS DE QUE SE FUERA AKAME.**

Cuando me convertí en un hombre lobo, mi Alfa tomó la decisión de romperme la cabeza a golpes.

En serio, me estuvo golpeando mientras me gritaba maldiciones y lloraba como un personaje cómico de anime.

Fue todo un accidente, estábamos los dos tratando de tener una conversación en Bahía, Brasil por la noche mientras paseábamos, cuando unos cazadores que le seguían el rastro nos encontraron y empezaron a dispararnos.

Yo creí que eran del cartel o algo así, no se si tiene un nombre especial allá.

Ambos corrimos desesperados entre las calles hasta que nos terminamos adentrando en la selva tropical: los perdimos, luego nos perdimos, terminamos cayendo de una zona elevada y aunque por pura suerte logramos amortiguar la caída, me terminó "hincando el diente" literalmente.

No sé cómo o si fue una cosa rara del destino, pero cuando me levante, tenia la marca de su dentadura en mi hombro.

Honestamente yo le resté importancia porque no sabía de la gravedad del asunto, y porque me preocupaba más que unos tipos empezaran a dispararnos de la nada. Tampoco se que fue más extraño: que trató de explicar quienes eran esas personas que nos perseguían, o como es que ya no era un humano y que solo tenía la opción de acompañarle en su viaje. Luego de que se le pasara la rabieta y dejara de golpearme, por supuesto.

Como sea, no todo fue tan malo: una vez que supere los problemas de la falta de control; que terminamos las disputas por el lío en que nos metimos; y que nos alejamos de los cazadores, llegue a aceptar lo ocurrido y como mi vida ya no sería la misma. De hecho, le estaba agradecido a mi Alfa por adentrarme en una nueva aventura, luego de años de que me despidiera de Akame.

Aunque nunca entendí porque mi Alfa hacia una rabieta cada vez que alguien entraba a la manada, supongo que en ocasiones era porque ocurría por un accidente como yo. Pero no creía que fuera algo para portarse como un niño llorón ¿verdad?

* * *

 **PRESENTE**

Nunca me ha gustado la cerveza o el alcohol en general. Seguro, he tomado una cada cuando me las ofrecen en una fiestas o reuniones, pero nunca paso de la primera y siempre las dejo cuando dejan de estar frías. La idea que tengo de las bebidas no pasa de las personas que lo toman para ahogar sus penas o frustraciones. Supongo que por eso ahora estoy al menos tratando de sentirme ebrio en un estúpido concurso de bebidas aquí con otros mercenarios en el bar de Creak.

Quiero decir, creo que meter a una niña al mundo de lo sobrenatural –que ni siquiera entiende– convirtiéndola en una mujer lobo es excusa suficiente para intentar embriagarse ¿no?

No me malinterpreten. Me alegra que luego de una semana, Fal no mostrará ningún efecto negativo contra la mordida y me alegra que la idea de usar el factor curativo de un hombre lobo funcionara. Luego de torcerle las piernas un poco, y soportar sus gritos durante el proceso.

Lo juro, por un momento pensé que ella era una banshee.

Pero la alegría del momento no quita el hecho de que ahora ella es mi responsabilidad a un grado mayor de lo que era antes. Ahora no solo tengo que cuidar mi pellejo, sino que estoy atado a una niña y sus dos amigas que obviamente no la abandonaran. Creo que me dijeron que la conexión alfa y beta es como padre e hijo ¿no?

En serio, ¿por qué acepté hacerlo? Ah sí. Air llegó a tratar de suicidarse.

En fin ¿en que estaba? A ver: estoy en un bar; trato de sentirme ebrio; gane el concurso de bebida sin problemas...

...Acabo de recordar que un hombre lobo no puede embriagarse…

*Suspiro*

Bueno al menos gane dinero. Creo que conseguí suficiente para comprar las cadenas que necesito para la próxima luna llena. Quizás pueda comprarle también a Luna un parche personalizado.

Pero aun así no dejo de preguntarme sí esto bastará. Yo vine aquí por un motivo específico y no tengo el tiempo para cuidar de Fal y las otras –caramba, ya le estoy dando prioridad–. Incluso si aprende a controlar la transformación no puedo involucrarla en eso, no puedo protegerlas todo el tiempo y menos mantenerlas fuera de peligro… Quizás... ¿tal vez debería conseguir a alguien más?

¡Que estoy pensando? ELLA me mataría si hiciera algo así. En todo caso, no es como si ahora pudiera dejarlas solas con Renzu todo el tiempo. El tipo ya ha hecho demasiado por nosotros. Y ya es suficiente con que haya tenido que salir solo con Fal las dos últimas noches luego de la triste excusa de cómo recupero la movilidad en las piernas, para enseñarle lo básico de un hombre lobo, como para que lo termine volviendo una rutina que pueda malinterpretarse en algo como un Fetiche. Más raro sería si Air o Luna nos acompañan...

Creo ya intente 'embriagarme' lo suficiente. Será mejor que vuelva a ver cómo están las niñas.

Sin embargo antes de irme Creak me detiene, ¿algo sobre un separador de mi diario? No recuerdo sacarlo del cinturón, ¿y de dónde salió el separador?

Creak me pregunta por la ave dibujada en el separador, un colibrí.

No sé cómo, pero esa diosa tiene que ver con esto.

Luego de explicarle a Creak por la peculiar ave que actúa como un mensajero divino de la región por donde vivía –dato verdadero en la cosmogonía– revisó la página donde se encuentra el separador...

 **"Misión Especial: ¡Encuentra a los falsos asesinos de Night Raid!**

 **Un grupo de personas afiliadas al imperio han estado cometiendo asesinatos bajo el nombre de Night Raid. Averigua lo que puedas en el bar sobre los recientes asesinatos de estos impostores, y con ello descubre dónde será el próximo asesinato entre estos dos lugares: El trasatlántico de lujo Ryuusen, atado en el gran canal. Pueblo a las afueras de la capital, Kawaita[1] Solo un nombre que le invente al pueblo que vigilan Akame y Lubbock, significa Seco en Japonés.**

 **Si tienes éxito en descubrirlo, además de tener la oportunidad de reencontrarte con Akame conseguirás un miembro, leal y poderoso, para tu nueva y pequeña manada. También otros aliados que te ayudarán a estar más cerca a cumplir tu cometido "si sabes cómo jugar tus cartas" X3, ;P.**

 **¿Aceptas? Subraya: Sí / No**

 **Se ofrecerá un pequeño bono si aceptas la misión, y otro si consigues llegar a la ubicación del siguiente asesinato.**

 **Advertencia: Si aceptas pero te equivocas de ubicación, hay un 50% de probabilidad de que Nigth Raid se entere de tí, y un 70% de que te conviertas en un objetivo y que te maten"**

Cierro el libro.

De acuerdo ¿Que tan metida está ella en los videojuegos?...

...

¿Un aliado poderoso y leal? Mmm...

Siempre he sido más de los de seguir que dirigir. Pero debo de admitir que la oportunidad de reencontrarme con Akame sería bueno.

Y si sus compañeros son la mitad de hábiles que ella, sin duda me resultaría beneficioso. Además de poder estar más cerca de encontrar a ese bastardo, lo que significa que también es un objetivo de ellos ¿no? Si es así, eso realmente me facilita las cosas.

Pero por el otro lado me pueden matar. Eso se refiere a qué hay posibilidad de que no me encuentre con Akame pero si con un conocido suyo que trate de matarme, incluso si le digo que la conozco. En todo caso eso es si me encuentran, mis sentidos deben de ser lo suficientemente aptos para que me mantenga a distancia de todo lo que ocurra ¿no?

Al final los pros son mejores que los contras… Oh bueno, también podrían ayudarme a cuidar a las niñas. Seguro se quejarán y me dirán que no son niñeros, je.

Luego de considerarlo un par de veces termino subrayando el 'sí' en el diario y empiezo escuchar todo en el bar. Hay muchos rumores respecto a estos asesinatos: algunos señalan como el modus operandi de este falso Night Raid es muy distinto a los otros asesinatos, sin embargo se sigue limitando a figuras de poder y política; hay alguien diciendo que no están atacando personas que se sospechan de tener negocios sucios y otros que dicen que era gente que se oponía al ministro. ¿En serio están dejando folletos con los que aseguran pertenecer al grupo?, deben querer que los persigan; así que son un grupo con la confianza para poder vencerlos. El último asesinato fue del anterior primer ministro y su hija que iban acompañados por un grupo de guerreros habilidosos del puño imperial –debe ser un arte marcial poderoso por como lo menciona– algo para señalar que sólo Night Raid pudo hacerlo. Ah, hay un soldado imperial que aparenta una voz de ebrio mientras asegura que todo es obra del grupo de Akame, entonces es un grupo afiliado al imperio. ¿Una reina de hielo? hasta ahora se han limitado a pueblos que están cerca de la capital pero al menos a dos días de viaje, han seguido un rumbo específico… ok.

Luego de oír unas cosas más, habló sobre los asesinatos con Creak. Me preguntó si estaba interesado en las recompensas del grupo de asesinos, y me advirtió sobre ello. Por suerte pude convencerla de que sólo era curiosidad tras señalar al soldado "ebrio". Platicamos un poco del tema y luego de confirmar algunas de las cosas que oí, recojo mi diario y me dirijo a la salida tras pagar.

De lo que conseguí pude concluir lo siguiente: los ataque son en lugares usualmente despoblados pero cerca de las rutas de patrullas y comerciales para que se esparza la información rápido; zonas con poca oportunidad de escape; las víctimas son nobles que no están afiliados a la revolución pero se oponen al primer ministro, gente con buenas intenciones.

Los asesinatos en las afueras por el momento han sido solamente para generarle fama a este grupo de asesinos, mientras hacían el trabajo sucio del primer ministro. Todo conduce a que se van aproximando a la capital. Quieren asegurarse que el verdadero Night Raid se entere y vayan por ellos. La gente apenas está empezando a creer que ellos son los verdaderos culpables, y es probable que el próximo golpe que hagan los farsantes sea para que la gente dentro de la capital lo dé por hecho, querrán plantar verdadero miedo al grupo de Akame.

Si no me equivoco el crucero es sólo para la gente de la alta sociedad y si ellos –que seguramente tendrán la mejor seguridad– no están a salvo de ese grupo incluso dentro de la capital, la gente empezara a temer.

Night Raid ya es temido, pero la gente de clase media y baja saben que sólo van por los corruptos y los malvados, porque ellos son víctimas de los nobles corruptos que saben que el verdadero grupo de asesinos ha matado. Pero si empiezan a creer que solo matan por dinero, seguramente habrá más caos y la gente empezará a revelar lo que sepan sobre ellos, viejos clientes y gente que los a considerado contratar y sabe cómo hacerlo.

El crucero debe ser la mejor opción entonces.

Tras decidir esto siento que el diario ¿vibra?, y al verlo noto otra vez el separador con el colibrí. Aparece una nota más al final de la página de la misión.

 **Revisa la página del equipamiento y luego dirígete al lugar que seleccionaste**

. . . . .

 **Cinturón con dimensión de bolsillo 37/200:**

 **– Barras nutritivas x5**

 **– Bolsa para dinero, con dimensión de bolsillo propio x1: 90 monedas de oro, 200 de plata, 50 de bronce.**

 **– Palos Kali, negros x2**

 **– Palos Kali con punta, negros x2**

 **– Navaja x1**

 **– Brújula x1**

 **– Cantimplora x1**

 **– Capa para el frío x1**

 **– Pedernal inagotable x1**

 **– Reproductor MP3 con todas las canciones que conozco y gustan, con batería infinita (no podría vivir sin mi música) x1**

 **– Auriculares inalámbricos x1**

 **–Frasco con veneno de Escorgorilla x1: 500 ml**

 **–Comprobantes de trabajos aceptados x15**

 **–Frasco con mezcla de las nueve hierbas de Woden de 200gr x4**

. . . . .

–"Huh, así que las hierbas. Será útil"

Guardo el libro en el cinturón y salgo del establecimiento. Solo para detenerme de golpe.

Una ligera, pero muy clara intención asesina se esparce de la tienda de enfrente. Una mujer con uniforme blanco, sentada bajo una sombrilla, es la responsable y además de ella emana el aroma a sangre a pesar de no tener ninguna mancha visible. El aroma está impregnado en ella. ¿Alguien relacionada con la guerra o la tortura? Parece que trata de ocultarlo pero apenas y lo logra, al menos para mis sentidos mejorados.

Ah, me esta mirando…, y es muy linda. ¿Porque las lindas son las locas y peligrosas? No es que me queje, pero quiero saber.

* * *

 **2019/09/16**

 **1-Solo un nombre que inventé para el pueblo que Akame y Lubbock ven, significa seco en japonés.**

 **Ok, estoy tarde con este, pero eso es porque hay algunas partes que no me convencieron, y que todavía no me convencen en absoluto. Pero ya dije que no publicaría algo por un tiempo. Así que aquí está, espero que lo disfruten, espero que comenten. Y si no, entonces ni modo.**


End file.
